A new Hermione
by Srorywriter101
Summary: Hermione is in debt, Harry owns a brothel. She gets a job there and ends up with a usual... DRACO MALFOY! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Please review!

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter!

**DPOV**

Pansy straddled him, and it was getting boring. Draco was in the local brothel and had decided that he would have to ask for a new girl, Pansy was falling for him and he didn't like her.

"Ohhhh, _Draco_" she whimpered. She kissed him passionately, and he returned it roughly. He growled and rolled over on top of her.

**HPOV**

Hermione was in serious debt. Ron was dead, and had left her nothing. It had all gone to that _cow_ Lavender. Harry had... changed after the war. He now owned a brothel on the other side of town. That wasn't the Harry she'd known and loved.

She looked at the owl at the window. She had read the letter quickly, and was confused. It was from Harry. It had made her cry. She couldn't help remembering the letters they had once wrote over the summers, and then this one. It read:-

_Yeah Hermione,_

_Look, I know you've got debts and we need a new girl here. You sleep here, so you can sell your house. You pay me £7,500 a week. You will keep the rest. Food and drinks will be provided, as will clean sheets etc. Some clothes will be provided, but if you want more, you must get your own. Toys will be in your room. What clothes size are you? Remember the customer is always right. If he asks you to do something, do it. If he brings something for you to wear, wear it._

_Reply_

_Harry_

_P.S. You get payed £250 an appointment, and the usual amounts of appointments is three. You get one day off. _

Could she do it? Could she be a prostitute? Goody-two-shoes Hermione? But she didn't have much choice.

_Dear Harry,_

_I will take you up on your offer and will be there tomorrow. I am a size four_

_Love_

_Hermione_

She cried as she wrote those words. Then went upstairs to pack.

* * *

She stood outside the building, dithering. Then she was aware of someone behind her. She spun around and was surprised to see Malfoy there.

"Thinking of going in, Granger?" he sneered

"Actually, Malfoy, yes." she said and then ran up the stairs and disappeared inside, leaving a stunned Malfoy in the street.

She was standing in the lobby, and suddenly she felt like a little mouse again. She walked up to the receptionist and smiled at her.

"Where is Harry's office?"

"Mr Potter's office is up those stairs and to the right." Hermione nodded and bounced up the stairs. She knocked nervously on the expensive oak door.

"Come in" a voice grunted from the other side.

She stepped inside and looked around. It was full of empty firewhiskey bottles and had a strange smell of drugs.

"Hermione" a voice from across the room said. Harry was there, under a pile of paperwork. "You start tonight, Luna will show you the ropes."

Just then the door opened and Luna stepped in. She nodded at Hermione and she took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked around her room, and felt like crying all over again. She was on in an hour, and had to get dressed. She used her magic to clean and do her makeup. It was far too over the top for her. She chose clothes to match her makeup. A tiny skirt, red underwear and suspenders. She couldn't decide what top to wear. Finally she chose a boob-tube. She curled her hair and walked out her room.

Luna ran up to her, "Come on Hermione, people are arriving." As Luna ran Hermione walked, she hadn't quite got the hang of the heels yet.

They were all around, some at tables, some just standing. One or two were at the bar, she joined them. She had just ordered a drink when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She jumped and turned around.

"Hello Hermione, looking good" Malfoy murmured in her ear.

"Malfoy, what are you doing, you don't even like me" she said, pulling away.

"Honestly, Hermione. That attitude isn't very good business. " he said, pulling her back. "So what do you say? Leave the drink. I give hefty tips." But Hermione was shaking. She couldn't let Malfoy be her first client. Could she?

"Malfoy, I'm new to this and haven't even had a chance to do anything yet, you'd be the first in my business." She watched him smile,

"I'll help you, don't worry." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway, "where's your room?"

"You need to tell the receptionist first, each appointment's an hour and..." she was interrupted

"Each appointment costs £250. I know, Hermione" he kissed her cheek "Stay here, and I'll be back in a second"

She stood in the dingy hallway, wishing just to be in her old flat, in her bed. She felt tears welling in her eyes, and felt one fall. A soft mouth kissed it away. She looked up to see Malfoy.

"Come on, babe, where's your room?" she led him up the stairs and round a corner. Number 13, unlucky for her.

He opened the door with a key she handed him, and pulled her in. He shut the door and turned to face her.

"Let me fix you up," he said moving over to her "Ok so we can loose this, and this, and these." He removed her top, skirt and shoes. "Those can stay for now" he said nodding to the underwear.

She felt horribly exposed, and nervous as he removed his clothes until he was in his boxers. Hermione hadn't noticed how hot he was before, but she did now.

He moved over to her and kissed her full on the lips, and she wound her arms around his neck and arched her body into him. This was easier than she had thought, he moved his arms up and down her sides, and she felt shivers rippling through her. He broke contact and smiled down at her reaction.

"You know, Hermione, for someone who has never done this sort of thing before," he smiled "You're pretty good. Not to mention _so_ hot." He didn't give her a chance to respond. His lips were back on hers and he was moving backwards, towards the bed.

"Malfoy," she said "I probably won't live up to expectation" she smiled sadly "It's what's happened with every other man"

"Honey, you haven't met the right sort of man yet" he smiled and lowered her onto the bed. He was on top of her in no time and kissing her neck now, and then her collarbone. She moaned deep in her throat.

He moved down and unclasped her bra. He removed it and took one in his mouth. He used his hand to play with the other. After a few minutes he switched. She gasped. Then he kissed down her toned belly, until he got to material, which he removed without hesitation. When she was finally naked he licked in between her flaps, and played with her clit. She was bucking about.

"Stop playing Malfoy!" he grinned against her and slid a finger inside her and added another, then pumped them in and out. He heard her groan. Then when she reached her climax, she screamed

"DRACO!" then she was still. He climbed under the covers, and she crawled under with him, he pulled her into his arms. They lay like that for a few minutes before she said,

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to laugh?" he nodded

"That was my first orgasm" she bowed her head into his chest, and he asked

"Surely not! What about... Ron?" he added the last word softly

"No, he couldn't give an orgasm, but he didn't seem to have a problem with _her_" she smiled at him "But lets not talk about that, we've only got half an hour"

"Hermione, for someone so bright, you can be incredibly stupid"

"What?"

"I've got you until eleven o'clock tomorrow morning" he kissed the top of her head and she fell asleep that night in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up at around two in the morning, having had a peaceful night. She had had the strangest dream, that she had imagined being a prostitute and being fingered by Draco Malfoy! And if she was perfectly honest, she had enjoyed it.

She jumped when someone next to her stirred. It was then she realised she was wrapped tightly in some-ones arms. She stiffened, please god, no, not him! She turned slowly, so as not to wake the stranger in her bed. When she saw his face she almost howled in despair. Draco Malfoy, in _her _bed! Did that mean, shit! She looked around, this wasn't her room. Shit! She was a prostitute!

She didn't realise she was hyperventilating until a smooth voice said

"Hermione? Are you ok?" she forced herself to be calm

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm fine" she said icily.

"Now, now, none of that voice, remember, I'm in charge" he smirked against her neck. Then he started kissing down her spine, making her shiver with pleasure.

"Malfoy, stop" she said weakly. He paused, looking at her, "You don't even like me, so why..."

"Don't like you?" he said "Hermione, firstly, my name is Draco and I know you know that" he said, smirking while she blushed a deep scarlet "And secondly, If I didn't like you, would I be here?"

"Well, ok, but I don't like you" she said, stubbornly.

"Really?" He said playfully "Then why do you do this?" he said kissing her deeply. She felt a moan rising in her throat, but forced it down. When she didn't respond, he ran his hands up and down her sides. She gasped and shuddered with enjoyment. He took advantage of her open mouth and slipped his tongue in and this time she couldn't hold back her moan. It was loud and primitive.

He pulled back and smirked at her. She turned away from him. He resumed kissing down her back. And she gave him permission this time, letting the gasps fall from her lips at free will. He got lower and lower. Then he spun her around and positioned her legs open, and looking at her, she nodded, and he thrust inside of her, hearing her gasp.

He started moving in and out. Faster and faster. She was clinging to the bed-sheets for support, and to know this was reality. She screamed out his name whilst her orgasm rocked through her. Seeing her in total bliss put him over the edge. The lay together. And every half hour or so he would wake her up and make sleepy love to her.

* * *

She woke at around eight and was aware of soft snoring behind her. She liked the feel of his warm arms around her, but she desperately needed a pee. She shimmed out of Draco's arms, and ran to the bathroom. Or rather, tried to run. She hadn't really thought about the after effect, but she had to go slow to the bathroom.

"Don't worry, baby, you'll be able to walk again in 4-6 weeks." She heard his smirk in his voice. She carried on to the bathroom, without turning around. She went to the toilet, the turned the shower on and stepped into the spray.

She had her head tipped back, enjoying the relaxing sensation when she felt another body behind her. She spun around to find Draco there. He moved forward, his eyes darkening, backing her against the tiles. He kissed her passionately, and hitched her legs upon his thighs, she moaned deeply and he smirked against her lips.

He moved to the dip of her collar bone, and kissed it. He went further down and she gripped his hair, when he took a tit in his mouth she nearly pulled his hair out. He bit it and she gasped, then he liked and kissed it better.

Then he stood back up and thrust into her, it was so sudden she cried out. He started exiting and entering. She rode her orgasm out, and when she went over the edge, he came with her.

The stood like that for some time when he got out and left her to shower.


	4. Chapter 4

HPOV

When Hermione entered the bedroom, he wasn't there. She felt some relief, because she had to get dressed. It was silly to feel that, she was a prostitute, and she had to deal with that. But surprisingly she felt some disappointment, which she scolded.

"Pull yourself together, Hermione" she muttered to herself. She moved over to her wardrobe, wrinkling her nose at the clothes, she had forgotten about today. She was working. She put on a tight fitting denim dress that ended just before her ass.

She turned around to make the bed, but to find it done. She hadn't noticed that, and then she saw the envelope on the pillow. She grabbed it and opened it. Inside was £2,500 which was for last night. Her eyes widened at the £500 tip. He hadn't been joking when he said he tipped big.

She reached in again and found a note,

_I'll see you soon_

*****

She stepped out of her room at eleven, and bumped into Pansy.

"_Granger_?!" She shrieked looking her up and down "What are _you _doing her."

"_Pansy_?!" Hermione mimicked her perfectly "I happen to _work _here."

"So who was your first?" she said narrowing her eyes. Hermione didn't know what to say, so was thankful when Luna turned up and grabbed her hand. She pulled her away.

"Hermione, did I see correctly last night?" she said "Did you get snapped up by _Draco Malfoy_?!" Hermione nodded "'Mione, you're playing a dangerous game, he's Pansy's property" she looked really shocked, Hermione thought

"Don't worry, Luna, I don't think he was to satisfied, he left before he was meant to."

"A note?" Luna had obviously heard of this before. Hermione nodded again. "What did it say?"

"See you soon" she said.

"That's good. Hey, when's your day off?"

"Tomorrow" she looked at Luna's delighted face and guessed hers was too. "Want to come shopping with me?" It was Luna's turn to nod.

They were interrupted by a couple of young men.

"Hey baby, looking for a good time?" Hermione and Luna said at the exact same time, then burst out laughing.

"Sure, Blondie" the ginger one said, grinning. They walked off, giggling.

Hermione turned to the dark man and forced herself to raise an eyebrow. "Well" she said huskily.

He looked her up and down, and then advanced on her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The receptionist nodded and Hermione led him to her room. He didn't laugh once or even speak.

"So sugar, what's your name?" Hermione asked in a sweet voice.

"Blaise" he said confidently. Hermione almost screamed. Someone else from school? She hadn't recognised him.

"Well, I'm..."

"Hermione" he completed. She nodded, secretly dying of embarrassment that he had remembered her.

They had reached her room and she unlocked it. As soon as she had shut it, he had her on the bed. He kissed her, not carefully like Malfoy, but hungrily. She was scared, but forced herself to carry on with it. She tugged his shirt off and ran her hands up and down his toned muscles. He slowly started unpopping the poppers on her dress, trying to tease her she guessed.

She acted up to it, moaning and groaning, when really she felt nothing. She pulled off his jeans with her feet, and pulled a condom from the basked on her bedside table. She pulled down his boxers and rolled it up his large penis. It's big, but not as big as Draco's, she thought to herself. Then scolded herself again for comparing everything to Draco.

When she was done he pulled off her bra and panties. He circled around her hole, trying to tease her again. She looked at him with wide eyes, and mouthed, "_Please_" he smirked and thrust into her. She gasped, pretending to love it. He started going in and out, and she gasped and groaned, shook and moaned in all the right places, faking every last minute of it.

When they were done, he wasted no time getting dressed. Hermione noticed that only forty minutes had passed, what would he ask her to do?

He turned around, and looked at her. She looked at him questioningly and he looked down. She got it then. She crouched down and unbuttoned his jeans, and took his penis out of his pants. It was erect again.

She inhaled and took it in her mouth, he groaned as her lips closed around it. She had never done this before, so was glad when his hands were in her hair, guiding her. She almost choked when he came in her mouth. But Luna had said they liked it better if you swallow. So she swallowed every last drop.

He pulled her off him and re-buttoned his jeans then tossed some money on the bed. She still had ten minutes, so had a quick shower and got dressed again. She was in the hall and bumped into Luna.

"Well that was easy" she giggled "He couldn't get it to go up, so we just talked" Hermione remembered that at school, Luna had never been a giggly girl. This job could obviously changed people, and Hermione vowed she would never change because of this job.

A/N; PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; I think this is my favourite chapter so far.

Hermione was a hit. Men loved her, and she was constantly in her bedroom. In that one second day, she had raised enough money to pay Harry. They had to pay him on a Sunday. Which was her day off. But in the morning she got and owl from Harry, saying she didn't have to pay for another week, because she had just started. Luna knocked on her door whilst she was still getting dressed. Luckily there was one decent item of clothing.

She was wearing skinny jeans, converse, a t-shirt. It was warm outside, so she didn't bother with a jacket. When Luna entered, she was straightening her hair and doing her make-up. They stepped out into the street, and right into Draco.

"Hermione? Where are you going?" her heart leapt at the surprise in his voice.

"It's my day off." She said casually.

"But you can come to!" Luna blurted out. Hermione glared at her.

"Sorry, Luna, but I don't think Hermione would like that." She couldn't ignore the sadness in his voice.

"I don't mind" she said, convincingly.

"Well..."

"Great! The more the merrier" Luna said cheerfully and skipped off, with Hermione and Draco trailing after her.

******

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE!!!" Luna gushed "You have to by it!" They were in the underwear shop, and funnily enough they were trying on underwear. Hermione already had a pile of stuff, and Luna was trying to convince her to buy this.

"No" Hermione said, taking it off.

They bought their stuff and went to meet Draco in the cafe across the road.

"So do I get to see?" He looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Not today" Hermione said, not missing the look he gave her.

"Then you must be punished" He said. "Stay here" he grabbed Luna and dragged her from the shop. They came back a few minutes later, laughing their heads off.

He raised his eyebrows, "Last chance, do I get to see, or not?" Luna nodded like crazy, but Hermione was stubborn

"No" she said with her chin in the air. He picked up his phone and dialled a few numbers.

"Yes, hello, I'd like to book someone for the whole of tomorrow" he grinned, and she didn't see how this was a punishment. "Hermione. I would like to keep it secret. Hmmmm...." he looked at her, offering her another chance. She shook her head violently. "Fifteen hours." She felt her eyes widen. Fifteen hours? That was a punishment. He closed his phone and laughed.

"That's nothing" she said casually

"Oh, I know." He said lightly "That's why I bought something for you to wear" he smirked as she glared.

******

She woke up the next day and groaned. Draco would be here at ten. It was nine. She threw on some casual clothes and ran down to the lobby.

"If Mr Malfoy comes in, can you tell him to just come up?" she asked the receptionist. She nodded and Hermione ran back to her room and shed her clothes. She climbed in the bed and wrapped the sheet around her. About an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called, suddenly scared

"Guess who?" he said back

"It's open" she called, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. The door creaked open then shut. She heard the lock click, then she watched him turn around.

"Nice try," he said playfully, "but you still have to wear what I've picked." He walked past her and into the bathroom. Then came out and leaned against the wall. She gave up and somehow worked up the courage to go through naked. When she passed him, his hand slipped out and slapped her hard on the ass. She gave a yelp and slammed the door.

DPOV

He chuckled to himself, this would be fun. He knew she was new to this, and hated dressing up. So he had bought the sluttiest outfit he could find, with the help of Luna.

He heard a gasp of horror from the bathroom, and smirked. She should have shown him yesterday.

"DRACO!" she shouted. He laughed loudly, and shook his head. She had looked so hot in the bed, the sheet wrapped around her. It had taken all his will-power to make her wear this, but it would be worth it. It wasn't just yesterday he was punishing her for. He was punishing her for being in his dreams every night. It wasn't her fault, but he felt he deserved some justice.

While he was mulling it over, the door was flung open. He whipped around to be faced with a beautiful girl, but dressed all wrong. He thought she would look good in a slutty outfit, but she looked better in sophisticated clothes.

She was wearing a black and red striped corset, with her breasts spilling over the top. Some bikini panties and sheer stockings. He walked slowly over to her.

"Well, Hermione, don't you look sexy?" he said huskily, watching her frown turn into a scowl, "No no, you have to smile!" he circled her, and pinched her bum. She jumped and swivelled around to face him, fuming.

"_What. The. Hell?_" Each word was filled with venom, and it turned him on.

"Well, if you really don't like it..." he said. He stepped closer and reached behind her, undoing the buttons. The corset fell to the floor with a light thud. She looked at him, right into his eyes. He gulped and hooked his thumbs in her stockings, sliding them down, slowly. She shivered, and that pleased him.

"Please" she whispered, forgetting her anger in a second. He took the bikini panties in his mouth and pulled them down even slower. When they were eventually off, he didn't know how he managed to be patient enough, he kissed her mouth softly, teasing her. Her body melted against his in a second, and her arms were around his neck.

He smirked and deepened the kiss, more passionately. He wound his arms around her waist and grabbed a condom from the wicker basket on the table. She removed his trousers, and then his boxers, with incredible impatience. He rolled on the condom quickly and easily. He lowered her onto the floor, not enough patience to take her to the bed next to them, and lay on top of her. She looked at his pleadingly, and he smirked again. She pushed her legs around his waist, and he needed no encouragement, thrusting into her.

She thrashed about under him, in utter ecstasy. That pleased him. He started going in and out, getting faster and faster. She suddenly screamed out

"DRACO!" and that put him over the edge. They shared their orgasms, shaking in each other's arms. Then she was still and he carried her to the bed and pulled them both under the duvet, falling asleep in her warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco awoke a few hours later, still with his arms wrapped around her. She was also awake, he could tell.

"What are you thinking about?" he said quietly, making her jump

"Oh, nothing" she said, trying to turn around. But he held her where she was.

"So do I get to see what you bought?" he smirked. She stiffened

"Ok" she said in a small voice, sliding out of his arms. He instantly missed her, which was stupid. She grabbed a bag and put it on the bed. She started to take something out when he held up a finger to stop her,

"What about a fashion show?" he said, watching her stiffen in horror.

"Draco!" she wailed, but she grabbed the bag and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. He laughed and propped himself on the pillows, he would enjoy this, but he vowed to be patient.

He waited about five minutes before the door opened again, and he forgot how to breathe.

"Holy crap" he muttered, and she giggled

"Do you like it?" she said huskily, leaning sexily in the door frame, he nodded like crazy. Her underwear was black, which contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. She had a tiny black skirt on, and a white shirt which was too small, straining against her full chest. It reminded him of when she went to Hogwarts, and that made her even more lustful. He had always admired her from afar, scared of what his father might say, but he had never lost the lust he felt for her.

He leapt up, forgetting his vow, and grabbed her. She pulled away, and ran to the other side of th room, smirking. She was completely in control, and he wasn't. That didn't please him, but he let it slide.

He stalked over to where she was, and this time tried to kiss her. Once again she ran, this time jumping on the bed. He closed his eyes and waited. Suddenly he felt a slight pressure on his lips. His eyes flew open and there stood Hermione. It was such a sweet kiss, he couldn't believe it was for him. He tried to pull her closer, and moaning when she pulled away.

"It's _my_ turn to be in charge, Draco" she whispered in his ear. When he spun around, she was at the chair next to the bed. He moved closer and she pushed him onto it.

When he was sitting, she grinned and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. _Oh god!_ Draco thought _this is so hot!_ When she was done with it, she started on him, first his tie, which was flung somewhere across the room, then his shirt. She did it so slowly, Draco could only imagine it was to tease him.

When he was naked, her skirt came off with a sexy shimmy, and Draco felt the drool slide down his face.

She unclasped her bra, and let it fall, his eyes nearly fell out his head. She gave a twirl, and then slowly slid her pants down. She was finally naked, and if Draco died now, he would die happy. It was a thousand times better than his fantasies.

She pulled him up, and he didn't hesitate. She looked him up and down, eyes gleaming with excitement at his arousal. She bent down, _What?..._ Draco thought, watching in amazement as she put his penis in her mouth, _no way!_ He closed his eyes while she slid along it, and he couldn't help putting his hands in her hair, guiding her when she didn't need guided, it was perfect.

He could feel it coming, and got ready.

**HPOV**

He came in my mouth, and tasted different from Blaise's. This didn't taste _bad_. She stood up and kissed him, softly. He strained to make it deeper, but she didn't allow it. She knew he enjoyed this, because he could just tell her what to do. She enjoyed this with him, he was the only one that did it for _her _pleasure, and for that, she was grateful.

**DPOV**

She was teasing me, but slowly stated backing to the bed. They tumbled on to it, bodies entwined, and kissed. She straddled him, and he tipped his head back. She wouldn't be the man in this. He had let her think she was in charge for this long, so growled loudly and rolled her over. She looked up at him through eager eyes.

He didn't want to wait, but she had teased him. He opened her legs, and started exploring. She was very wet, and that made his erection throb. He stroked lightly along her inner thighs. She gasped and squirmed. He was still looking at her face, lying on top of her so she wouldn't suddenly jump up and run away.

Her eyes were closed, in heaven. Well, nearly. He kissed her passionately on the lips, putting all his desperation in it. She groaned deep in her throat, and he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed a condom from the basket, and rolled it on quickly.

She looked at him wildly, begging him with her beautiful brown eyes. He nodded and opened her legs, not hesitating before thrusting in. She gasped and tipped her head back, thrashing it about on the bed. He drove in even further, and she looked at him crazily. Then fastened her hands behind his neck and pushed further into him. He pushed in further, as far as possible, then pulled out quickly. She looked at him through half closed eyes, bracing herself, he trust in full force and that was all it took

"DRACO!!!" she screamed, at the top of her lungs. He looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and sighed, what good had he done to deserve her?

She looked up at him, "Can I get up now?" she said.

"Why" he murmured into her hair, not moving.

"I need a shower" she whispered in his ear "And I was hoping I could do it now" he sighed and rolled off her. She leapt up and walked stiffly into the bathroom. He laughed, so she was going to loosen her muscles.

He was thinking of their night so far when her head peeked out of the door,

"Draco..."she said

"Yes..." he laughed

"Can you help me get the shower working?" she said simply, and then shut the door. He sighed and bounced off the bed, sliding through the door. He was surprised when he heard the shower running behind him, but locked the door anyway, maybe it was a temperature problem.

He approached cautiously, seeing the steam. He knocked on the glass door, "Hermione?" the glass door slid open and he was pulled into the spray, "Oh, I get it" he whispered. The glass door slid shut behind him.

She kissed his lips, deeply. He returned it. And then he hitched her on his hips, and trapped her between him and the door. She looked happy, but when he stopped kissing her to breathe, she scowled. He laughed huskily and she pushed a condom against his chest, he smirked against her lips and took it off her. He let her down, and rolled it on, slowly, teasing her. She slapped his hands away and did it hurriedly. She sprung onto him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Once again he trapped her and thrust into her, closing his eyes. He groaned when his orgasm came and then heard her cry his name. He opened his eyes just in time to see her coming down from her high.

She switched off the shower and stepped out, he followed her out and carried her, cole-carry style, to the bedroom. She yawned as he threw the duvet back. He lay her on the sheet and climbed in beside her, pulling the duvet over them.

She fell asleep quickly, but he took longer. Pansy was asking why he never came to her room anymore, and he didn't want Hermione to get in trouble with her. Not over him. Hermione tossed and turned for a while, then settled clinging to his body. He fell asleep easily after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione smiled when she woke up, and then frowned. Draco wasn't in her bed. She sat up, and looked around. Her head was quite disoriented.

"Draco?" she said. Then she heard the shower. She rested her head on the pillow, waiting for him to come out.

She got bored and started think about the last few crazy days. She had been scared of her new job, but this was the most exciting one she'd ever had. This job had brought her a new life. New friends and a usual lover. The thought of Draco being her usual lover sent shivers down her spine. When Ron had died, she had been in such a deep depression, until the will reading. The shop he worked in was given to Lavender, and was now a lingerie store, all his shares were left to her. The only thing she got was their wedding photo.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts she didn't notice that she was crying, or that Draco had entered the room.

"Hermione?" he said in a concerned voice, sitting beside her on the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Draco!" she wept into his chest for a few minutes then said, "It doesn't matter, I was just reminiscing" she sighed and straightened up "What time is it?"

"It's about two in the afternoon, don't change the subject." He kissed the top of her head "Reminiscing over what?"

"Ron" she sniffed and then added venomously "and Lavender"

"She owns a lingerie shop, right?" he said, thoughtful. Hermione nodded.

He jumped up and grabbed his phone. He looked at her and grinned, "Get dressed, babe, we're going out."

They walked down the street, not touching but not much distance between them. They arrived at _her _shop. Hermione took a deep breath before walking in. Draco did as he was told and waited in the cafe across the road.

Inside the shop was worse than she could imagine. Pink and girly, not Draco's taste at all. She moved further back, and the colours got slightly darker. Finally she got to the wall at the back, full of red and black stuff. There was whips and chains, anything kinky. Hermione grabbed whatever her hands touched. She walked up to the checkpoint and handed the cow a bag of coins (Draco's).

"So, who's this all fo..." she started, then looked up and saw who it was, "Hermione" she gasped.

"Because of you, you total bitch, I was left without a penny to my name, I got into serious debt, and had to go to desperate measures to raise the money" she bared her teeth "But my love life has never been better, so ring them up, and don't say a word."

Lavender pushed each item through the till quickly. She took the money and then handed Hermione her change.

Just as Hermione turned to leave Lavender got her voice back, "I heard you're a hooker, so do you finally know what an orgasm is?" Hermione slowly turned back around, and glared at the woman behind the till. Lavender immediately regretted opening her mouth as soon as she saw the look on Hermione's face.

She stalked quickly and quietly towards the cash-point,

"You fucking whore," she said calmly. Lavender sneered in her face

"He never had a problem with me though" she said. Hermione's hand was out so quick, no-one could have seen it, but they probably heard the _crack_ as it made contact with Lavender's cheek.

"What the fuck!" Lavender screamed, leaping up. She was about to punch Hermione when she stopped, hand mid-air, mouth hanging open.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder, a hand took her bag for her and they left the shop, leaving Lavender with her mouth half-way down to the floor.

"You didn't have to step in." Hermione said, mid-rant.

"I wish I hadn't, you look so hot when you're angry" he smirked.

She shot him a glare, and his smirk grew "That's it, baby" pulling her over to the bed he was sitting, using her hips.

She sighed and went to him. She sat in his knee and stared into space. Draco was worried, but he was desperate for sex as well. He bent his head and kissed her, she returned it, desperately. He suddenly tore her blouse off, his hands everywhere. Her trousers came off next, he lay on top of her, pushing off his trousers and taking his t-shirt off at the same time. When he was only in his boxers and she was only in her underwear, her rubbed his legs over hers and ran his hands up and down her sides. She shuddered in enjoyment.

_See this Ron_ he thought inside his head _it was YOUR fault she never got any enjoyment._ He had been upset when he saw her hurt by whatever Lavender had said, and ran over to comfort her, but instead had broken up the fight.

"Draco" she pleaded, he went back to kissing her.

She fumbled with his boxers, and finally got them off, then pushed a condom to his chest. He slid it on carelessly, whilst she bit her lip.

When he was done, she pulled him down on top of her again and he undid her bra, then ripping it off her arms. The pants were peeled off, and the fact she was so wet made him happy.

He plunged into her, and started thrusting in and out, faster than ever before. She called out his name as he called out hers, they fell asleep entwined.

Draco made sure he made no noise when he took the notes out his wallet. He gave her a £750 tip, as well as the £6000 he owed her. He had never left such a big tip, the most he had ever given was £300 to Pansy, and that was the one time she let him do anal.

He couldn't describe what he felt for this girl, but it made him angry when he saw other men ask for her. He couldn't help but think of her as _his_. But she was a prostitute, and that was the sad truth.

He sighed as he closed the door, when he was with Hermione, everything was perfect, when he wasn't with her, he felt he needed to be. He felt like there was no emotion in his body. It was true before he had started 'hanging out' with Hermione he had had no sympathy for anything, no patience. But she made him look at things another way, and for the first time, he felt comassion.

"Draco?" a shrill voice called down the corridor, "Is that you?" Draco turned to face Pansy, _Please don't let her have seen me come out of Hermione's room!_ He thought desperately to himself, _for Hermione's sake_.

"Hello, Pansy" he said in a dull voice

"I thought you were away on a business trip" she accused him

"Got back yesterday" he mumbled

"Why didn't you come see me? Who were you with?" she demanded

"Jeez! Calm down, Pansy! It's not like we're going out! You were just a cheap shag" he felt heartless, but it had to be said.

She broke down, and he left silently, leaving her screaming and weeping in the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8 Happiness never lasts

A/N; Someone asked why they used condoms. This brothel is in London, and sometimes muggles come in, and they might be a bit scared of someone pulling out a wand, and get the wrong idea. In this story, Draco knows all about the muggle way of life, and Hermione is muggle born, he wants to please her too.

**********

He sat in his warehouse apartment, and sighed. There was nothing on TV, and no music on the radio. He couldn't concentrate on any book, the only thing he could think about was _her_. She had gotten into his head, into his brain, she was like an infection, and it couldn't be stopped. An own pecked at his window, and he rolled off his couch to answer it, but knowing who it would be from.

Pansy had sent him thirty letters over the last three hours. There were tear stains on them, and Draco was glad she didn't know where he lived. He opened the letter and was surprised. It wasn't from Pansy at all, it was from Hermione. She was getting worried, she thought Pansy knew it was her, and was constantly checking over her shoulder. _Well, Draco old boy,_ he thought to himself _it's now or never_. _NEVER!_ His brain automatically screamed back at him. But this was no time for foolishness, it was to be taken seriously.

**********

She was pacing her room when Draco arrived. She flew into his arms automatically. He hugged her closely for a minute, then set her on her feet.

"Shouldn't you be on duty?" he asked

"I don't feel well" she said with a sly grin. She may have been joking, but it was true, she looked awful.

"Listen Hermione, I've got to tell you something..." there was a knock on the door and Draco dived under the bed. Hermione stood at the door "Who is it?" she called in a sick voice.

"It's me" Pansy hissed back, "Listen, you bitch, I _know_ you slept with Draco, and I'm going to stab you while you sleep!" there was silence except the creak of a floor board outside, she was leaving. Hermione would have fallen to the floor if Draco hadn't caught her. Her eyes fluttered open and he loved the colour of her eyes, totally brown with only one fleck of gold.

"Hermione, I love you!" he said fiercely "I want to protect you, I want to comfort you, I want to be with you, always." Hermione looked at him, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Draco, I love you too" she said gently "I want to calm you, I want to _be comforted_ by you, I want to be with you, always" He kissed her softly and when they finished they went to see Harry.

**********

"Mr Potter" Draco said politely "I would like to take Hermione"

Harry barely blinked "Where?"

"To live with me" There was a silence

"ARE YOU JOKING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH_ MONEY_ SHE'S WORTH TO ME?!"

Draco was about to answer, but Hermione bet him to it, "Um... Harry, I'm right here" she said.

"Shut up, whore" he said bitterly. Hermione's eyes filled with tears,

"Harry James Potter!" she shouted "I do not deserve this treatment! I have done nothing wrong! We used to be best _friends_. So listen and listen good, I'm leaving, ok?" she looked fierce. Harry looked at her and burst into tears.

Draco removed a frightened looking Hermione from his face and said to Harry "How much?" he said quietly so Hermione couldn't hear him.

Harry looked up then, and sighed "Just promise you'll take good care of her, ferret"

"The best" Draco said solemnly, then added "Potty"

Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him close, "I love you Harry" she said quietly, "Be good"

"Love you to, be _happy_"

**********

Hermione clasped her arms around his waist tighter, when he accelerated. They were on his Italian motorbike and they were getting faster and faster. Suddenly they rounded a corner, Hermione gasped.

"Do you like it? It's my Holiday home" he said quietly, helping her down.

"It's beautiful" was all Hermione managed to say, but it was enough. She was looking at an 18th century manor house.

"It's called 'la nostra casa di amore'" he whispered, "It translates to 'our house of love".

She looked up at him, "It's perfect" she said "Just perfect" she murmered again against his lips.

He got her suitcases and carried her into the house, bridal style. He flung the suitcases into the corner of the room. He lay her on the stairs, never once breaking contact with her lips. The door closed automatically, they barely noticed.

She tugged at his clothes, then pulled her wand out, and his clothes were off, he grabbed her wand and hers suddenly disapeared. The wand went into the corner as well. She wrapped he legs around his hips, and her hands were everywhere. She was like a disease, and spreading fast. Draco gave into it, his immune system to weak.

He plunged into her, and her hands were still. She gasped and then moaned. He loved her sounds, they turned him on big time. They shared their orgasms again. Crying out together, different names, one emotion.

They'd been lieing on the stairs for a few minutes, when Draco spoke ,"Well, house, considered yourself cristened."

Hermione looked at him sideways. "You know what a christain is?"

"Of course, I studied muggles for a few years. Quiet interesting, aren't they?" she looked at him

"_You _studied _muggles_"

"Guess my insperation?"

She drew a blank

He sighed and said quietly "You" she was shocked, then stood up, "Where are you going?"

"Where is the bedroom?" she said, pulling at his hand, he laughed and ran upstairs with her. That night, all was peaceful, except the occasional cry or calling of a name.

**********

They were awokened in the morning by a wrapping on the door, "Crap" Draco said, pulling on clothes quickly, "You have a shower and get dressed, I'll sort this out.

She ran to the shower, and it only lasted about five minutes, before she jumped out and grabbed a sky blue, light, cotton dress, she grabbed matching underwear and silver pumps. All gifts from Draco. She put on a saphire necklace, feeling on top of the world.

She ran downsairs, and looked around blindly. She heard murmers from the next room, "Can I offer you a drink, Mr...?"

"Merton" his voice was rough "and, no thank you. Where is Ms Granger, please?"

"She'll be her in a minute"

"She'll be here now" Hermione said, walking through the door.

Draco smiled and walked over to her and slid an arm around her waist, it felt right there.

"What can I do for you, Mr Merton?" She caught Draco stiffel a chuckle. She stiffened, horrified at why she used to say that.

He didn't notice her embaracement, "Are you Hermione Jean Granger?" he asked, she nodded and held out her arm. He ran his wand over it, glancing up at her toned body occasionally. "Thank you miss Granger"

"But what's it for?"

"Mr Potter has left you somethings in his will"

"Harry? But why are you telling me this? Wait until he's dead!"

"Oh...I...Um...Oh dear" he sighed "Have you seen the paper today, Ms Granger?"

"No, I havn't"

"Well, Mr Potter was found by a Ms Abbot in the early hours of this morning." He looked uncomfratable "He was pronounced dead at the scene"

"Harry's... _dead_!" she shreiked "But... how?"

"Well, lets say there will be no murder inquest" he was _very _uncomfatabe now.

"He killed himself" she mouthed. She turned to weep in Draco's chest. He put his arms around her protectivly, glaring at the man for upsetting her so.

"Can I give you the items?" he asked after a few minutes,

Hermione turned back around, nodding. She sat in the couch.

"First we have, a car" he said, handing her the keys, "It's out front"

"Then we have this" he handed her a sword, and she wept harder. Draco took it off the man, and placed it on the table.

"Third is a photo album" Hermione sat limply and the man gave it to Draco

"This copy of _Pride and Prejudice_" He handed it to Draco.

"His entire bank account"

"These boxes of objects"

"And lastly this letter" Draco had his hand out but Hermione reached up for it, she opened it and handed it to Draco, weeping silently.

He read the two words with despair

_Be happy._

A/N; What do you think? Please review. I thought it was so sad! I'm angry with myself for writing it, but what's done is done.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; this story will be finished soon, but don't worry, I'll right more stories.

**********

Hermione hadn't said one word for two days, she hadn't eaten or slept. She just sat and stared into space, or read the book, or looked at the note, but most frequently she was flicking through the album.

Draco sat with her, saw her in a younger, happier form. She was knowledgeable, but still heart stoppingly beautiful. He was in the background of some of these, the arrogant fool he had been. There was one picture that was his favourite, she hadn't known it was being taken, and it was in the library. She was working on a project, and staring into space, lost in thought. She looked so unintentionally gorgeous.

He told her this once and she leaned against his chest, crying silently, which worried him.

On the third day, she slept. For the whole day she was in bed, Draco made sure of it, lying next to her unconscious form, and thinking.

On the fourth he made her eat.

On the firth she spoke of her own accord, "Why do you keep me?" she said softly, whilst they were eating dinner.

"Because I'm in love with you" he said simply "And I'd do anything for you"

"Were you in love with Pansy?"

"No"

"But you slept with her?"

"Yes, but she doesn't mean anything compared to you" he could see she wasn't convinced "I never even went outside Pansy's room with her."

She shrugged.

"Hermione listen to me" he said, closing the distance between them, "I felt feelings towards you at _Hogwarts_. In third year, I think it started. When you punched me."

She grinned at the memory, then frowned when she remembered who was with her then, "Well, that's two of the 'golden trio' down. Just one to go"

"Don't talk like that! Hermione, I can't even bare the _thought _of losing you!" Her brain registered the panic in his voice, and hugged him close.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Draco" she sobbed

"You've got it the wrong way around, _I _need _you_" Draco murmured into her hair. She sighed, he was so wrong, if he wasn't here for her, the golden trio would probably have been wiped out by now.

She wound her arms around his neck, pushing him onto a kitchen stool, and climbing on with him. He hoisted her up onto the worktop winding his arms around her waist. She put her hands behind her, and concentrated on the kiss. Over the last few days she had felt dizzy, and sick. It was just down to no eating, she told herself. Draco obviously wanted more, no sex for five nights could be bad for a man.

"Hermione" her name fell from his lips. She liked how that sounded, he was hers and she was his. Nothing else mattered. Suddenly Hermione got the feeling she was going to be sick, and pushed Draco away, sprinting for the bathroom. She didn't have time to lock the door, Draco came in silently and held her hair for her, rubbing her back and murmuring the occasional encouragement.

When she was done, she brushed her teeth, and turned to face him

"Hermione, are you ok?" he sounded very concerned.

"I'm fine," she said, but the room started to spin. She fell onto his body, and the last thing she remembered was his agonised eyes, and shouts for response.

**********

Draco looked at her for the thousandth time. She was in St Mungos, and hadn't woken up in three days. They wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her, not even for a huge bribe.

She stirred and Draco's heart jumped just like every other time. But, also just like every other time, nothing happened. He sighed and went back to his book.

**********

Hermione was dreaming, and she knew it. For one thing, She couldn't fly, not on her own, not even with a broom very well, and another, no way she'd dress like this. She looked at the outrageous clothes she had on. Then she thought, she had dressed like this, for a while, and even that seemed like a bad dream.

Her skirt looked more like a belt, her boob-tube did too. Her heels were ridiculously high, at least ten feet. But they didn't touch the ground, and that was why she didn't believe this dream. Suddenly, her shoes made contact with the ground, and she was in her old room, the one in the brothel.

The door opened behind her, and she turned, to see Draco. She sighed in relief, at least he would take care of her. She relaxed too soon and her instincts screamed at her to run. She was confused, she loved Draco, why should she run? _It's just a dream_ half of her brain said soothingly, _Yes, A dream where anything can happen!_ The other half screamed. She tensed, but it was too late. Draco spun around with his wand in his hand. He looked at her with disgust, and whispered,

"Stupid Mudblood, who could ever love you?" before a purple flash came out his wand and everything went black, her screams ringing into the night, with an abrupt stop with a flash of green.

**********

Draco watched in horror as she writhed in pain, screaming. Healers were muttering incantations under their breath, but nothing would work.

Draco caught them in the hall, just after she stopped screaming, "Must have been something bloody powerful" the first one said

"Only one thing more powerful than magic, Bob" the second whispered

"Love" the third said, and the second nodded.

"She kept saying _Draco, Draco, _I only know one Draco, and he was with her" Draco stalked past them, and they struggled to look professional. He hated people talking about him, and now Hermione.

"Mr Malfoy!" the one called Bob squeaked

"Listen" Draco said, spinning to face them, "I don't appreciate being talked about, and unless you want to lose your job, I suggest you respect it. And don't talk about Hermione like that either." He stormed away, back to her.

"Yep, defiantly love" Bob muttered under his breath.

**********

She could hear spells being muttered, and recognised them. She must be in St Mungos, nowhere else would use such advanced spells. Her eyelids flickered open, and the first thing they found was Draco, standing anxiously in the corner. It was automatic, she didn't even know she was staring at him, until he was by her bedside, holding her hand.

"Hermione," he sighed with relief "You're awake"

"How long has it been since you slept?" she demanded, suddenly noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Since you came in" he said quietly

"When was that" she was annoyed to see his mouth press in a hard line, refusing to tell her.

"Excuse me," she said to a healer "When did I get in here?"

"Five days ago" the healer said pleasantly. Hermione glared at Draco

"_Five days!_" she hissed "_Draco!_ Go to sleep!" he didn't listen to her, and looked at the Healer

"Is she ok?"

"She's out of the fog, for now" no promises.

He looked at her "I'll sleep here" and without a word, he pulled a chair up and put his head on the bed.

**********

She woke in the middle of the night, and sighed. Draco was snoring lightly on the bed, and she absent-mindedly played with his hair. He looked up at her through sleepy eyes. She was staring into space, and he liked the feel of her hands in his hair, it reminded him of happier times. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, softly, slowly. She looked at him. He put her middle finger in his mouth and pushed it in and pulled it out. She yanked her hand away, and just as he was looking up in confusion, she crushed her lips to his.

His response was something he didn't have to think about, he climbed on her bed. She giggled, and then went back to kissing him. He soon discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear, and took advantage of it. He pushed his jeans and boxers down to his knees, and thrust into her. She gasped, and then met his every move, thrusting her hips with his. Her orgasm shocked her, she hadn't had one for ten days, and this rocked her world.

"Draco" she cried at the same time her name was gasped from his lips.

He pulled his jeans up, and she curled up onto his chest. They fell into a dreamless sleep, entwined forever.

**********

A/N; Ok, what do you think? It's not as good, but at least it makes sense.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; Thank you for all the reviews! This has taken ages! I'm sorry!

"What are you doing?" The healer shrieked at them. Draco fell out the bed in surprise.

"I was just... keeping her warm" Draco said sleepily. The healer muttered a string of profanities before checking on Hermione.

"You should be ok to go home soon,"

"Today" Hermione said huskily. It drove Draco crazy, hearing her voice like that.

"Well," the healer said, "We would have to send someone out every day for at least"

"Draco?" Hermione looked up through her eyelashes at him

"Uh... yeah, sure" Draco said at the healer, unable to look away from Hermione's eyes. He loved her eyes, they were beautiful, just like the rest of her, but they were red, as though she had been crying.

"Bad dream" Hermione shrugged when the healer was gone and Draco asked.

"Bad enough to make you cry?"

"I only cried when I woke up" she said

"Why?"

"Because you were next to me" she smiled "And I was happy" she hugged him, and though he hugged her back, he didn't fully believe her.

"Ohhhhhh! It's so good to be _home_" Hermione cried when they apperated home.

Draco watched her as he leaned against the door frame. She was dashing about, checking on things. After a minute she stopped and looked at him.

"I don't suppose you could do me a _huge_ favour?" she asked him, coming towards him.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"Could you get me some firewhiskey," she breathed, "_Please_," by this time she was right against his chest and crossed arms.

"Ok," he sighed down to her. She jumped up slightly, clapping her hands. He went down the stairs into his kitchen, leaving her in the bedroom.

As soon as he was gone, she shed her clothes and climbed into his bed. She pulled the sheets around her and waited. A creak outside the door made her grin and butterflies started flying in her stomach.

The door opened and Draco walked in, a glass in his hand.

"Here you go Her..." he looked up at her, and put the drink on the table before climbing on top of her. He pulled the sheets back and moaned. Hermione used this to her advantage and rolled over so she was on top. She straddled him and pulled his jeans and boxers down. Quickly she thrust him inside her, making them both groan.

She used her muscles to push herself up and down him. His head was tipped back in the pillows, in utter ecstasy. She half closed her eyes.

After a while, she felt herself getting close, and so did he. They called out their names, and Hermione collapsed on Draco.

But Draco wasted no time. He pulled Hermione up on her hands and knees, and entered her slowly from behind. She groaned, and he started pumping in and out. She was panting when he suddenly entered her anally. She shrieked, and tried to crawl away. But he held onto her and rode her.

It wasn't the first time they'd done anal, but it'd never been this hard. He slammed into her with every thrust, making her cry out every time and try and crawl away. But he held onto her hips and kept going.

He entered her pussy suddenly, making her groan. He pumped faster and harder, and kept randomly switching holes, so she never knew when it was coming.

Her ass was tight, and that made him harder. She screamed out every time he entered her anally, which turned him onto no end.

She loved it. Her eyes were watering with pleasure. The surprise doubled the excitement. Her breathing was laboured, and her arms were threatening to give way, but she never wanted this to end.

He started pulling her hips back with every thrust, driving him further in, and making her screams double in volume. Her hands clutched the sheets as he drove right into her ass. It was instinct to try and get away, but every time she did, he pulled her back harder.

Her hair was all over the place, and he grabbed onto some as he got closer. She cried out as he pulled her hair, and tried to get away one last time. But one last thrust had them both screaming, and he came in her ass. He collapsed on top of her. She liked the feeling of his body on hers.

"That was amazing," Draco said after a while, having regained his voice.

"I love you," She said, turning and kissing his lips. He kissed her back eagerly.

"Fancy having a shower with me?" He asked.

"Draco," She said hoarsely, "I can't move,"

With a husky laugh, he picked her up. He set her on her feet to see what would happen.

Hermione tried to move, but couldn't. Her muscles were too stiff, which Draco found hilarious. He carried her into his huge bathroom and ran the bath. He placed her in it.

"Draco," she said

"Yes,"

"It's worth it," she said. He laughed.

"It was pretty awesome," he said, stroking her face, "Did you like that?"

"I think we both know I did," she said, making him laugh again. She ordered him out of the room as she washed herself.

A/N; I do apologise for the length of this chapter and the lack of sex. Please review!


End file.
